Loving You
by PinayBrat
Summary: 21-year-old Helga Pataki had everything. Fame, fortune, adoring fans. There was only one problem. She had a determined killer on her hands. 22-year-old Arnold Hargan, with all of his handsome glory, is then assigned to be her bodyguard whilst trying to cr
1. Prologue

Title : Loving You

Author : PinayBrat

«email» PinayBrat86@hotmail.com 

«AOL aim» Litto Azn Bootie

Rating : PG-13

Summary : 21-year-old Helga Pataki had everything. Fame, fortune, adoring fans. There was only one problem. She had a determined killer on her hands. 22-year-old Arnold Hargan, with all of his handsome glory, is then assigned to be her bodyguard whilst trying to crack the case. First impression is definitely out of the question, as their first meeting isn't really what you would've called a "cup of tea". But beneath their feuds, arguments, and witty comebacks...can there be love?

Author's Note : Hey everyone! This is my first attempt of a Hey Arnold! fic. I usually write Sailor Moon ficcies. Please check out my Sailor Moon stories under my pen name : UsagiSmores. Thank you!

Now...without further ado...Loving You...

  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  
  


* * * * Prologue * * * *

  
  
  


"Oh my God!! There she is!" exclaimed a hyper teenage girl as a long, black limo stopped in front of a red carpet. Suddenly, flashes from cameras were firing like crazy and screeching teenagers pushed each other around, trying in vain to have at least a chance to get the famous Helga Pataki's autograph.

A muscular man in what looked to be in his late 20's, with black shades and an earpiece opened the door for the all-famous actress. A dashing woman in her 20's (( 21 to be precise )) came out, flashing her all-too-known pearly whites that covered magazines, television, and posters all over the country.

Her long blonde hair was pulled into an elegant bun, wisps of stray hair framing her face. She wore a stunning black dress that was glimmery and elegant but yet wasn't too flaunty. She waved to her adoring fans, the only thing that kept her going, and smiled a genuine smile that she hadn't been having that much practice of lately. That smile was all for her fans and not for the cameras which were rudely pushing the growing crowd to get a better view of her.

A short Asian girl, with dorky-like glasses and hair that reached her hips fell onto the ground before her. Obviously, she was pushed quite rudely from another frantic cameraman behind the line that was now flooded with security guards and cops who were trying to keep everything under control.

Smiling, she took the Asian girl's hand in hers and helped her up. Apparently, this wasn't something the girl thought the actress would do, as she stared up at her unblinkingly. "Uh ... Ms. Pataki ... my name's Phoebe and ... and ... I was wondering if you could maybe sign this?" she said, thrusting a crumpled paper before her with Helga and a handsome brunette holding her in his arms. Above it was written, "Never Let You Go", which was why she was here in the first place. It was going to be the very first premiere for her latest movie, and just about everyone of great importance was going to attend.

Smiling, she took out a pen from her handbag and signed her signature on the paper. Giving her a small hug, she was quickly assured into the huge building in New York. Helga prayed that no more "incidents" would occur that night. Unbeknownst to her, however, a pair of eyes watched her with venom amongst the crowd. "Soon Helga...I shall kill you..." said the dark stranger, and with that said, the stranger disappeared into an alleyway.

  
  
  


*****  
  


"Hey Arnold!" barked a voice from an intercom, startling a 22-year-old blonde man ... one eye half open and the other still closed. "Come into my office ... now." Yup ... that was a command alright. Tightening his tie nervously and straightening out his shirt he sighed and prayed to God for guidance and luck. It wasn't the boss he was afraid of ... on the contrary his boss seemed to have a liking towards him ... maybe TOO much of a liking ... but a liking just the same. 

Gulping, he opened the door from his office, and was suddenly being mobbed by the co-workers in the building ... the WOMAN co-workers. Arnold Hargan had the personality, the sweetness ... and most of all ... the looks. Women fawned at the mere SIGHT of him. From his spikey blonde hair with tints of brown highlights, baby blue eyes, and definitely the stomach ... who could resist him? But it was well-known that he was also the top ten Most Handsome Bachelor in New York. But would that piece of information stop the women from flirting? Course not.

"Move aside ladies ... hey aren't you married to Sid Harris? ... whoa! Hey there beautiful? What do you say about you, me and maybe a bed tonight? *slap*...Is that a yes or a no?" could be heard as Gerald Johenson with his FINALLY braided-afro showed up behind Arnold, rubbing his left cheek which was now starting to turn a bright red.

"Having women trouble?" Arnold said with a smirk, as he finally escaped the growing crowed of women and stopped in front of the boss' office door. "Ha ha" Gerald said, rolling his eyes. "Just wanted to tell you that me and the guys are going for a bite to eat after our shift's over. Wanna come?"

"Nah ... I have too much work to do." Arnold said. "Man you ALWAYS have too much work to do. Come on Arnold ... you've always been the most "mature" out of all of us guys growing up ... you need to settle down. Either that ... or get married. Women tend to have a gift of straightening us guys out ... "ahem" of course it's not like we NEED taming, we just like making women believe we do." Gerald said, laughing nervously.

Arnold perked a brow. "Me?? Get married? Get TAMED? By a ... woman? Aw ... come on Gerald ... that's surely never going to happen."

Gerald grinned. "Whatever you say Arnold ... whatever you say. So ... are you going to meet up with us after work or what?"

Sighing, Arnold finally gave in. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." and with that, he opened the door to his boss' office.

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


"You rang..?" Arnold asked with a smirk, as he immediately made himself at home. Sitting down on a black leather chair, he propped his feet onto his boss' cherry-wood desk.

Pushing his feet off of her newly polished desk, she rolled her eyes as she stood up and made her way towards the window that overlooked the bustling city of New York.

"As a matter of fact, I did. And I just so happen to have a case for you." Said 22-year-old Lila Pelski, her fire-engine red hair tied into a ponytail, matching the freckles that dotted her powdery white face.

Arnold snorted. "What part of that was supposed to surprise me? So what's this case you're babbling about?"

Walking towards her file cabinet, she pulled out a manila folder as she dropped it onto the arrogant man's lap. With an irritated sigh, he opened the folder, and after a mere five minutes of reading he slapped it shut.

"No way Lila! I'm not going to babysit some snobby, rich actress. Get someone else to do this case and count me out of it.."

Lila was expecting this kind of reaction out of him, as she grinned and sat down on her leather chair, making herself comfortable. "For one thing..that's BOSS to you. And another, you're not babysitting Helga Pataki per say. On the contrary..you'll be serving as her bodyguard..although the nanny part amuses me. If you read the whole file, you would've found out that she seems to have a killer after her. It's your job not to only keep her safe, but to also find out who's behind all of the threats that she's been receiving."

Arnold sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Why doesn't the NYPD crack this case?"

Lila snorted as she leaned back in her chair. "You expect the actress' manager wants a police department solving this case? And besides.." She smirked. "..I was personally asked to have YOU work on this case."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Me? Was that supposed to flatter me? And why would they want me?"

Lila scoffed. "Well, I don't know. Maybe because you're the only man in this bureau that has been able to crack all of his cases that he's be assigned to. Or perhaps it's because someone out there must really loathe you." Lila shrugged. "You pick."

Arnold groaned. "You're an annoying pest."

Lila grinned. "You leave first thing tomorrow. She's occupying the Penthouse down on 103rd street. But you will be meeting her and her manager at the studios. You have a mere three weeks to try to crack this case ... because by then, she'll be heading back to her estate in California."

Arnold remained silent, as he absentmindedly loosened his tie. Great ... he was stuck body guarding some actress. The fact that the actress was a WOMAN was what troubled him. He never had good chemistry when it came to a woman. For all he was concerned, women just didn't have enough backbone. His last relationship didn't last that long, for she cried at every chance she got. 'Probably expecting sympathy ...' he thought. 

His boss on the other hand was a different story. She had enough backbone for his taste. She at least stood up to him instead of bating her eyelashes. He probably would've gone out on a date with her.. but there was only one problem. He wasn't attracted to her ... not one bit. She was a beautiful woman.. yes ... but she just wasn't his type. In fact, he had yet to find what exactly his type was.

Shaking his head, he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Oh.. and Arnold.." Lila continued with a sly grin.

"Be careful with this one. She just might be the girl you've been searching for."

Arnold snorted. "Yeah when pigs fly..."  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  
  


Well? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Well tell me by reviewing! I'm open to suggestions...or *gulp*..I suppose flames. Chapter One...coming in theaters near you! {hehe..I always wanted to say that..} ^_^


	2. Chapter One

Title : Loving You

Author : PinayBrat

««email»»PinayBrat86@hotmail.com 

««AOL aim»» Litto Azn Bootie

Rating : PG-13 {Just to be on the safe side just incase I decide to add a few intimate scenes in here. Lolz!}

Summary : 21-year-old Helga Pataki had everything. Fame, fortune, adoring fans. There was only one problem. She had a determined killer on her hands. 22-year-old Arnold Hargan, with all of his handsome glory, is then assigned to be her bodyguard whilst trying to crack the case. First impression is definitely out of the question, as their first meeting isn't really what you would've called a "cup of tea". But beneath their feuds, arguments, and witty comebacks . . . can there be love?

Author's Note: Oh Goody! It's me again! Disappointed? Well .. sorry about that! ^-^! Lolz! Ne * wayz . . . here goes chapter one of "Loving You"! Enjoy!

  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

* * * * Chapter One * * * *

  
  
  


Getting out of the white limousine that the actress' manager had insisted he ride in to the studio, he grabbed his suitcase and made his way into the building. He was DEFINITELY not in a good mood this morning. Not only did he have to wake up at 5:30 A.M. due to the fact that he had his human alarm clock, which consisted of a limo driver sitting on his couch and sipping a cup of coffee, but he also didn't sleep till 1:00 that same morning. He and the boys had gone out for lunch.. which turned out longer than he thought when he found himself drunk and making moves on a whore at a local club.

He grimaced at the thought. Why he actually got drunk for the first time in his life was beyond him. It was probably due to the fact that he had the "honor" of cracking a nerve-racking case with a probably snobby, good-for-nothing actress. With this thought, he was soon brought back to reality as he pushed through the revolving doors of the studio.

What he saw sure didn't help his throbbing headache as bustling make-up artists, hair stylists, camera crews, and other famous faces he was a little familiar with confronted him. "This day couldn't POSSIBLY get any worse." He muttered to himself as he set his suitcase down next to his feet.

"Oh! You must be the bodyguard I've hired!" came a sweet, bitter, UNMANLY voice. He turned around slowly, only to find a brunette looking him up and down with obvious liking. 'I spoke too soon . . . ' he thought.

Mustering a strained smile, he extended a hand. "Yes, Agent Arnold Hargan, at your service. And you must be Mrs. Ruth McDougal, Helga Pataki's manager?"

Ruth McDougal bated her eyelashes as she shook his hand. "MS. McDougal actually."

Arnold took an immediate disliking to her. 'Great .. another fawning woman I have to deal with . . . '

He chuckled humorlessly, "Heh . . . yeah."

"Follow me Arnold . . . you don't mind me calling you Arnold, do you? Or perhaps.. Arny?" Ruth asked, with a slight pout.

'I'd rather vomit and kill myself . . . ' he thought. But out loud he gave her his lady-killing smile. "Um . . . I think Arnold will do."

She led him into a messy office, with file cabinets half shut, and papers scattered everywhere. "Please, make yourself comfortable." Ruth said seductively, as she summoned a redheaded boy with freckles lining up his face to her. "Eugene Horowitz, please tell Ms. Pataki that her bodyguard has arrived."

The boy, now known as Eugene, nodded his head in understanding as he made his way out the office. But not before running into some stage plants, a table filled with food for the casts, and a few cameras here and there. "I'm ok . . . "

Ruth giggled bitterly. "Don't mind him. He's always been like that."

They both sat in the uncomfortable silence. Well, for Arnold's part anyway. Ruth basked in the delight of checking him out and smiled approvingly at what she saw.

"Yeah what is it, Ruth?" came a melody-like voice coming from the threshold.

Arnold almost fell out of his chair at the sight of her. She was the most beautiful female he had ever saw. Maybe even more so.

Helga took one look at him, rolled her eyes, and shifted her attention back to her manager.

"Helga, meet Mr. Arnold Hargan. He's an agent from the FBI and will serve as your bodyguard for the time being . . . until you go back to California."

Arnold remained silent, watching the fair-headed beauty sigh.

Wait . . . beauty? Since when did he actually pay attention to the way a woman looked? Much less, even pay attention?!? He didn't like the way this woman was making him feel. Not one bit. It's not like he paid any attention to how her baby blue tank top seemed to hug her divine curves and accented her cerulean eyes. Nor did he pay attention to how her long, slim, FLAWLESS legs seemed to go on forever. Or how her long, blonde hair flowed down from its messy bun and framed her oval face giving her an almost unearthly appearance. And . . . he groaned inwardly. 'Women . . . it'll be the death of the men species.' He thought with a slight chuckle.

Looking up, he was surprised to see both Ruth and Helga looking at him with an odd expression. Settling a hand on her curvaceous hip, Helga frowned. "Mr. Hargan, I'm sorry if this whole situation amuses you, or maybe it's me that you seem to find amusing. But I on the other hand, can't find ANY of this entertaining. So I shall repeat this one more time . . . when we arrive at my penthouse, you will sleep in the guestroom. I will be meeting up with my fiancéé for dinner tonight at seven. I understand that you have to be with me at all times. But this shall be an exception. Got it?"

Helga smirked. This was going to be easier than she thought. She watched his dumbstruck face with glee. 'Some bodyguard. He's too easy to manipulate.' She thought with a slight tsk.

Arnold on the other hand was half shocked and half pissed off. Well, ok . . . maybe a little bit MORE pissed off. But he was still shocked nonetheless. No woman had ever stood up to him, with the exception of his boss Lila, and he had to admit, he was growing a liking to this little vixen. She had a tongue on her alright, but she surely was no match for him.

He frowned seeing her satisfied smirk. 'Well Ms. Pataki. Two can play this game.'

Arnold grinned. "Great! I'm starving! 7:00 tonight is fine with me. I trust that your fiancéé will pay for us both, right? Oh and by the way, no rich restaurants please. I'd rather go to some fast food joint if it's alright with the both of you."

Helga blinked. This was DEFINITELY not going the way she thought it would. "B...b..but.."

Standing up, Arnold walked towards the door. "Ladies first, Ms. Pataki." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Clenching her fists by her sides, Helga fumed. 'The nerve of this man!!!'

Walking out of the door, she made sure that she stepped on his feet on the way out.

Arnold hid a smile, as he closed the office door behind him . . . forgetting all about Ruth McDougal . . . who held a none-too-pleased expression.

  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
  


Sorry for the short chapter! But I thought that I should end it here! ^-^ Ne * wayz . . . what do you guys think of this? Please let me know by reviewing! Oh, and if by any chance any of you guys have watched Hey Arnold! the movie, can you please email me and put my mind to rest by telling me if the rumors are true about Helga confessing her love to Arnold and the whole kissing scene? Was it just a dream? How did Arnold react to it? Please, please, PLEASE email me! I'm BEGGING you! -.-;


	3. Chapter Two

Title : Loving You

Author : PinayBrat

««email»» PinayBrat86@hotmail.com 

««AOL aim»» Litto Azn Bootie

Rating : PG-13 {Just to be on the safe side just incase I decide to add a few intimate scenes in here. Lolz!

Summary : 21-year-old Helga Pataki had everything. Fame, fortune, adoring fans. There was only one problem. She had a determined killer on her hands. 22-year-old Arnold Hargan, with all of his handsome glory, is then assigned to be her bodyguard whilst trying to crack the case. First impression is definitely out of the question, as their first meeting isn't really what you would've called a "cup of tea". But beneath their feuds, arguments, and witty comebacks...can there be love?  


Author's Note : I just want to give out my thanks to the people who actually reviewed to this story. Believe it or not, reviews are the only thing that keeps me going. But ne ways, here's Chapter Two. It's a bit longer than Chapter One, so ..... YAY! hehe ^-^  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

* * * * Chapter Two * * * *  
  


Arnold sighed as he drummed his fingers on the white marble tabletops, whilst Helga shifted impatiently in her seat, waiting for her fiancéé to show up. Arnold wore his black tuxedo, his tie loose and raggedly unraveled as usual as it laid on his shoulders. Taking a quick glance at his watch, he groaned as it read 7:42. Upon the insistence of the "All-Hail-Ms.-Pataki" princess, they hadn't ordered their meal yet since she wanted to wait for her fiancéé. Arnold had heard of arriving "Fashionably Late" ... but this was ridiculous due to the fact that his stomach had been empty since this morning and if he didn't eat anytime soon, he swore he'd punch the living daylights out of this fiancéé for causing him to miss out on free food. Looking at the goddess who sat across from him, he smiled. If it was even possible, she looked even better in an evening gown. She sported a red spaghetti strap dress that had a long slit on the left side. Her hair was curled and pulled up into a loose bun held by two red chopsticks. She was a site to behold alright, and he had to admit that the view was pretty damn easy on the eyes.  
  


~*~  
  


'He's pretty cute ...' Helga thought with a slight smile as she finally took in his casual, down-to-earth appearance. 'Not like I'm going to admit that to his already full head ...' Helga added in with a roll of her eyes as she sighed and looked out the window which overlooked a beach which was basked by a full moon. Her fiancéé has BETTER have a good explanation for being so late. She didn't exactly take lightly of the idea of being stood up and being stuck with an arrogant pig-head. Speaking of her bodyguard, she looked towards him and quirked a brow. "Yes?" she asked, with slight annoyance seeing as to the fact he was staring pretty darn hard.  


He shrugged casually. "Just enjoying the view."

Helga smiled and nodded. "Yes, we have the best seats in the restaurant." Helga said, mistaking his remark for the view they had outside the window.  


Looking towards the front of the restaurant, Helga's face suddenly lifted as she exclaimed and got up from where she sat. Arnold scratched his head confused at what had just happened, until he saw her running into a man's arm, which he could only presume to be her fiancéé.  


Arnold scowled. He was too damn tall for her. And they didn't make a perfect picture standing there together as well. Arnold groaned. 'I am NOT jealous. I am NOT jealous...I am...*sigh*..not jealous...' he thought with a slight frown.  


Clearing her throat, Helga stepped away from her fiancéé and introduced her bodyguard. "Charles, this is Arnold Hargan, the bodyguard that the agency has hired for me dealing with all of those threats that I have been receiving for the past week. Mr. Hargan, this is my fiancéé, Charles Montgomery." Helga ended that with a slight kiss on his cheek.  


Standing up, Arnold plastered a smile on his face as he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you. Heard a lot about you Mr. Montgomery."

Charles laughed ignoring Arnold's outstretched hand. "That's nice to know. Can't say I've heard anything about you. But hey..that must be because you just got here, eh?" He said laughing with mirth, a laugh which sounded way to fake and snotty to Arnold's ears.

"Uh...yeah.." Arnold said, trying to decipher what the hell this guy was laughing so hard about.

Apparently, Helga had the same question going on in her head as she merely coughed with embarrassment.

"Darling, why don't you take a seat? I'll get the waiter and we can order our...."

"Eh...sorry honey. But I'm going to have to cancel our dinner plans tonight. Something came up. You understand." Charles interrupted with a cheery grin.

Helga tried to muster a smile, "Oh. Yeah sure. Some other time then..."  


Arnold arched a brow. 'What does she see in this guy??' And that's when he noticed something on his business suit.

"Mr. Montgomery, what is that on your suit?" Arnold asked.

Charles seemed to stiffen at this question, as he turned slowly towards his fiances' bodyguard. Cocking his head to one side, he grinned nervously. "Uh, what are you talking about Mr. Hargan?"

Arnold rolled his eyes. Something about this guy just didn't seem right. "I'm talking about that red stain next to your collar. It looks like...lipstick."

Helga frowned. "Lipstick?"

"Eh..heh heh..it must be your lipstick dear." Charles said uneasily.

"Well I suppose I OWN some, but I hardly ever wear make up..." Helga said with a slight frown, seriously befuddled.

"Well anyways, I have to go. Important..uh..meeting. You know how it is..." Turning to Arnold, he scowled. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Hargan." and with that said, he stalked out of the restaurant.  


Helga shook her head, as she slowly sat back down. "Lipstick....lipstick?" she muttered beneath her breath as she mustered the urge to cry. Never in her life had she ever cried. She had too much pride to let anyone see her cry. And she'd be damned if she'd let her haughty bodyguard get a chance to see her break down. Smiling, she took the white linen napkin and set it on her lap. "So, ready to eat Mr. Hargan?"

Arnold didn't answer, as to the fact that he was merely starring at her with vast admiration. He had saw the promise of tears stinging the corner of her eyes, as he could only assume it was there because she was starting to have doubts about her fiancéé. It did seem a bit, strange, that he had lipstick on his suit when Helga apparently hardly ever wore make up, since she certainly had the natural beauty to make up for it. 'Could he be cheating on her?' he thought. 'Who in their right mind would cheat on someone like her???' But he did respect the way she was taking this all in.

Smiling, he nodded. "Sure, I'll pay."

Arnold smirked. 'So much for the free dinner...' he thought with a slight chuckle.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Opening the door to Helga's apartment suite, he checked the premises before he signaled that the room was ok. Shrugging off her black, leather jacket, Helga made her way to her bedroom. Arnold, on the other hand, made himself at home on her large, STUFFY couch as he slipped off his shoes and laid weariedly on the couch. Closing his eyes, he smiled faintly at the promise of a long awaited sleep...that is...until he heard Helga scream.

Getting up, he sprinted towards her bedroom. He panicked, seeing as no one was occupying the room, until he saw the bathroom light and dashed towards it. Banging the door open, he failed to notice the beautiful actress wearing nothing but a white towel. Instead, he was mainly focusing on the writing on her bathroom mirror. On it, in what looked to be in red lipstick, read "I shall kill you...I shall kill you...I shall kill", written over and over again.

Helga pressed herself against the wall, as she sank down, and looked bewilderingly at the mirror.

Arnold's jaws clenched and unclenched as his hands were brought into fists. He couldn't recall being so mad in his life...and he refused to think that it was all because his beautiful vixen was being threatened in a barbarous way.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Helga had already recovered from her aftershock and had taken a face towel and was already embarking on a grueling task of wiping the lipstick off.

Arnold blinked. Most women he knew would of had been screaming their heads off and crying for all they were worth. But here she was, beautiful Helga Pataki, wiping the threats off of her mirror calmly and wearing nothing but a bath robe.

............. 'A BATH ROBE??' His mind finally shot back to reality, as his face grew beat red, and he instantly turned his back on her. Seeing this in the mirror, Helga smirked. "Why Mr. Hargan..I do believe you are blushing.." she said, a tinge of amusement detected in her voice.

"Uh..er..well..you see..uh..." Arnold stuttered as he grew even more red.

Straightening, Arnold cleared his throat. "Uh...I'll call the agency. Don't wipe off the threat, we need it for evidence. Uh...I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Arnold walked out of the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind him, as he merely shook his head and muttered to himself. "Stupid..stupid..stupid. Gee, Arnold, you sure did take all that in smoothly..."

Helga smiled. She wasn't going to mind having this "bodyguard" of her's staying in her penthouse afterall. Nope...not at all.  


Arnold, on the other hand, had just got off the phone. He had called the agency and had also requested background information on this Charles Montgomery. "Weird as to the fact that he was late for dinner, had red lipstick on his suit, and just moments ago, we find a threat on a bathroom mirror written with red lipstick. Arnold groaned as he ran a hand across his face. He knew for a fact that he wasn't going to get any sleep after all. Not with the images of an almost naked Ms. Pataki running through his head. Arnold groaned louder. This was not good. This was not good at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  


Well? How do you like the second chapter? Please review! It's the only thing that keeps me writing! hehe! ^___^! Any questions, comments, flames or criticisms, please email me at : AznBabee86@hotmail.com or add me to your buddy list. My sn is : Litto Azn Bootie. ^___^ Buh bye!


End file.
